Win Ups?
by FlawedVictori
Summary: In which Yang really needs to learn when it's appropriate to masturbate, and Winter recognizes an old pinup poster.
_**A/N:Partial credit for this idea goes out to Saraiguma, a fantastic author on AO3 you should check out.**_

 _ **Oh, and if you like my writing, maybe consider commissioning me, or backing my ? Every dollar goes towards getting a young lesbian (moi) into a better home… with people she can actually come out to.**_

Weiss huffed to herself as she fiddled with the door.

Her first 'official' day at Beacon had been.. lackluster, to say the best, so a lock being difficult was merely the icing on the cake of mediocrity that her life seemed to be at the moment.

When the thrice-damned thing refused to react to her scroll's presence for the fifth time, she snapped a bit.

She glanced either way down the hall, then made a few quick gestures.

Several dozen miniscule glyphs coerced the lock's inner workings, and the door opened with a light touch.

/

Calloused fingers traced a path down chiseled abs, her free hand kneading her breast even as she slipped a hand into her panties.

She hated teasing herself… but god, she loved teasing herself.

Her eyes searched the room for something, _anything_ to use as… motivation…

And they fell on a certain poster she'd put up just that morning.

Her mouth watered as she traced the model's body with her eyes, from the bottom of her stilettos to the hard, rugged lines of her muscles, to the long, beautiful mane of pure white hair…

Her hips leave the bed for a moment as she moans, and the door opens.

There's a loud yelp, and she yanks the covers up to her neck.

/

"And furthermore!" Weiss rants, gesticulating wildly as she paces around the room. "You could have hung a tie on the door! Or pantyhose, or…" She shook her head rapidly. "But that's beside the point! I don't care what you decide to do with… or to… yourself, just…"

Yang pulled her cover cocoon slightly tighter around herself, making sure every inch of her skin was well-hidden. "What _is_ the problem, then?"

Weiss sighed. "Look, using your scroll for those kind of websites is strictly prohibited, and they'll remove internet access for the whole team, you see?"

Yang blinked, blushing a bit. "I, uh… I wasn't using the internet." Lilac eyes strayed to the poster again, and icy blue followed her.

Weiss nearly choked.

/

Later that year, after so much has happened, Weiss still finds herself eying that particular poster from time to time.

Not in search of any titillation, of course… She was just surprised Yang had managed to find a copy.

Printed in the bottom right corner of the poster was the model's assumed name, and the date it had been taken.

Which just happened to line up with the two weeks in-between Father cutting off Winter's supply of money, and her first semester at the Atlesian Officer Training School.

So, whoever this 'Alabaster Yuki' was, she must have done Winter quite the favor, since she'd went through all the effort to buy up every copy of the poster she'd managed to find.

Which meant that Yang would probably be getting an unexpected bit of money today, as Winter would probably stop by to visit after concluding her business.

Weiss grinned to herself at the thought.

This should be fun.

/

Winter froze halfway through the door, and Weiss rebounded off her back, cursing under her breath.

"What _are_ you doing?!" She practically hissed, as an all-too-familiar scent filled her nose.

It must've been a… _productive_ day for Yang.

She pushed past Winter and saw a sight she was far too used to seeing; a blushing Yang, wrapped in a cocoon of blankets.

" _Again_ , Yang?"

"Again?" Winter hissed, turning to deliver what Weiss was sure would have been a blistering rant.. had she not spotted a certain poster.

She froze on the spot. "Weiss." She said, her voice carefully even. "What is _that_?"

"Hm?" Weiss followed the path of her eyes, putting on a big grin. "Oh, that's Yang's favorite poster! I can't tell you how many times-"

Winter paled, (an impressive feat, for a Schnee) and lunged for the poster.

Yang bursts from the covers to block her, and Weiss throws a hand over her eyes to block the 'sights.'

It occurs to her that Yang has a _very_ even tan, and she groans.

/

Lilac eyes glare into hardened turquoise for a long moment…. until both pairs drift downwards.

Yang's the first to blush, recognizing those curves from years of study, and she takes a step back.

Winter, on the other hand, has years of experience maintaining proper decorum…

Though she'd never had a topless blonde walk in front of the formation…

Her eyes darted downwards, and an almost unconscious keening noise left her lips.

There's a soft murmur of 'Oh my god' and Weiss turns on her heel.

She headed for the door. "I'm taking Blake and Ruby to a movie… There's a box of condoms somewhere in the closet, and fresh dust vials in my nightstand, for whenever you two decide if you're going to fight or not."

The door swung shut behind her, and Winter pounced.

/

Weiss sighed and ran her scroll over the lock for what felt like the hundredth time.

It showed no response, so she prepared the proper glyphs to force the lock… but the door swung open of it's own volition.

Weiss' eyes widened as she took a step back, nearly bumping into Ruby.

Winter stumbled through the doorjamb, but straightened up when she noticed her, her hands flying up to her hair, trying to put it back into it's normal style… before giving up and letting it hang loose.

"Weiss." She said, giving a short nod. "I'll visit you again once I conclude my business with the headmaster."

Weiss nodded back. "Okay… Oh, and Winter?" She slowly, deliberately raised her collar, then shot her a quick grin.

Winter blushed but followed suit, covering up the angry red bite marks with the collar of her uniform. "Better?"

Weiss nodded, grinning. "So… do I need to refill my dust supply?"

Winter opened and closed her mouth several times, then spun on her heel and stormed off, blushing furiously.

"You forgot your poster!" Weiss called after her.

Her eyes widened when Winter turned around, smiling.

"I told her to keep it!"

Weiss just shook her head and pushed open the door… finding Yang unfortunately devoid of her normal cocoon.

She covered her eyes as the blonde pulled on her pajamas, forcing herself to avoid thinking of the new red marks adorning the blonde's torso.

"Hey, Weiss?" She asks, though the heiress doesn't open her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know anywhere that prints out Scroll pictures?"


End file.
